The Unexpected Wedding
by shacrackax0
Summary: Mercedes getting ready for her wedding, but to who?


Mercedes could not believe today was the last day she would wake up as a single lady. Her fiancé had made her the happiest she's ever been. She stretched herself out on their bed but stopped short once she noticed she was alone. _I wonder why he is_. She rolled out of bed and went to find one of his shirts that came off in a moment of passion last night. She walked downstairs and heard the radio on and her man singing along to the tune that was playing. There he stood half naked making her favorite breakfast meal, Strawberry pancakes with eggs and bacon. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him breathing in his scent.

"Morning sweet mama, I made your favorite" He said as he felt her arms around him.

"Thanks babe" She replied as she unwrapped herself from him but first giving him a kiss before getting herself a plate to fix her food. She went and sat the table with orange juice and muffins as he laid everything out for them to eat. They went into all the topics related for their wedding tomorrow. Later on today everyone from Lima was flying in to attend their wedding. Most people expected them to go back home once they finished college but they just loved it out here.

"We'll Kurt said his flight gets here around 1. So after I'm done I was going to get him and Blaine from the airport. Then Santana and Brittany told me they had the same flight so I told her I get them all together. I just want everyone to get along no drama" she said as she took a bit out of her pancake." We'll Puck, Artie and Mike are arriving around three, so I'm going to get them and show them around the big apple. Are all of reservations made for tonight?" He asked as he took a sip from his orange juice" Yes everything is a go. I can't believe we're getting married, pinch me I must be dreaming" She said then screamed as he actually pinched her. She laughed at him for taking her seriously and kissed him. They finished eating breakfast and began to start their day.

Mercedes stood at the gates waiting for all her friends to unboard the plane. She couldn't remember the last time she saw all them together. Last month Kurt and Blaine came for a visit since Kurt had a fashion show. As she waited she pulled out her iPhone and scrolled through her messages, she seen various from her wedding planner and one from her fiancé.** 'I can't wait to make you officially mine tomorrow'** she replied back with **'can't hardly wait'** Once she slipped her phone back in her pocket she seen Kurt and the gang make their way towards us. Kurt ran all the way to his friend squeezing her to death in a hug.

"My best friend is getting married tomorrow, and you look fabulous!" Kurt said once he let Mercedes go.

Mercedes looked at everyone else; Blaine told her congrats and offered her a hug. Boy did Santana and Brittany change over the years and Britt was very pregnant.

"Omg you look like your about to pop!" Mercedes said as she hugged her blonde friend," I wish I could, little bugger isn't ready to make his appearance yet." Britt laughed and looked over at Santana smiling. "I can tell by the looks your guys are still together." Mercedes asked both women nodding their head

They left the airport and she showed them around the city, first taking them to the best shopping places, then onto the museums and the best places to eat, soon the sun began to go down and it became almost night, the sky filled with purple and pink clouds. Everyone was so tired; Mercedes just drove them back to her full house. Once they pulled into the drive way it was packed with cars. Grabbing everything from the trunk she led her friends into her house. Were everyone greeted her as soon as she walked in. She couldn't believe all this people could fit in their two story, two bedroom house. She was so happy to see everyone. She began chatting with her mother and her fiancé's mother. Then suddenly her soon to be husband had to come and steal her.

"I'm sorry it's so cluttered in here, I was waiting for you to get back before we kick all them out and went to the hotel but I really need to talk about something" He said as he led her to their bedroom upstairs, then she saw a few of his friends in the living room playing Wii, Puck saw her and gave her a small wave and went back to playing, Then she caught a glimpse of someone's eyes on her, she froze. Her fiancé noticed how she stopped mid-step once he noticed what made her stop in the first place. "Yeah that was what I wanted to talk about." He whispered as he nudged her to keep moving.

"What the hell is his even doing here? I haven't talked to him for years and now he's at our house, he coming to the wedding isn't he" She asked as once as they walked into their bedroom, she paced back and forth, _he wasn't supposed to know or even come._ "Look if he's making you upset I can tell him to leave, he came along with Puck. He's the one who told him about the wedding. Do you still love him?" He asked I seen his face began to turn a little pink, I grabbed his hand and we bot sat on the bed. "That's a stupid question, I love you, you're the one I'm marrying tomorrow not him. We grew out of love, so no I don't. He just surprised me. "I said as I placed my hand on his cheek, feeling him calm down. "It's just I'm scared with him being so close to you he'll take you away" he replied looking me directly in the eyes. I kissed him passionately then spoke," You're the one, no one can take you place. Don't doubt our love; it's stronger and brighter than anything we ever felt. Stop over analyzing" I said as I kissed him once more. After we were done kissing we made it back out to the little get together.

"Alright everyone lets go to the hotel now and get all ya the hell out of our once cleaned house" Mercedes said as everyone laughed at her.

* * *

><p>Mercedes and her bridesmaids were getting ready for her big day, first they went off to the nail salon to get medi and pedi's. Then next it was off to the hair salon for all the girls and Kurt to get his hair done. After being held at the hair salon for 4 hours they made it to the church. The butterflies began to fill Mercedes stomach in less than two hours she would be married. It took her stylist at least an hour on her makeup and she looked absolutely like an angel then her bridesmaids helped her into her elegant lace corset dress, she felt like a princess. The time had finally come; she could see out the window all their guest making their way into the church. Her braid maids lined up fifteen minutes after her wedding planner told her things were a go.<p>

"My little girl is all grown up; don't forget about your dad kiddo" Mr. Jones told his daughter before walking her down the aisle." I'll always be your little girl daddy, and I can never forget about you. I know you don't like to share but please get along" I told my dad as I kissed his cheek, then we heard the wedding song come on.

First to go out were the kids, his little sister was our ring girl then we got my nephew to be our ring bearer. Then one by one my bridesmaids made their way out first starting with Kurt, who was my maid of honor, and then it was Tina, Brittany, Santana and Quinn. Then it was my turn, daddy Jones was tearing up, we slowly walked down the aisle, it didn't pay attention to anyone but him. I noticed how his face lit up as his eyes landed on me. He looked so handsome standing there with his five groomsmen. Once my dad let me go I walked onto the alter and smiled at my fiancé. We mouthed I love you to each other.

"Today we are gathered here to unite a man and women in holy matrimony…etc." The preacher went on, I zoned him out onto he got onto the important part, our vows. Our vows were very heartfelt and had so much emotions; there wasn't one teary eye in the crowd, well as I hoped so. Soon it was time to say I do and we both rushed it, enough with the anticipation.

"I now pronounce you Mr. & Mrs. Finn Hudson" The pastor said

Finn lifted Mercedes veil that revealed her beautiful face, she looked absolutely stunning to him. He lifted her chin up and lightly kissed her simmering lips. She placed her hand on his face to cup his left cheek. The little tears began to fall down her face; Finn pulled away from her and wiped her tears with his finger.

"I love you so much" Finn told her, he zoned out the whole church and looked into his soul mates eyes, his wife now. "I love you too Finny" She said as she once again met his lips with her own. This was the best day of her life. She was now married to the man she most adored. Their friends and family applauded the newlyweds, once they stopped kissing each other Finn placed his hand on the small of her back and waved at them all. They began to walk down the aisle, laughing at their friends who were still amazed that they finally tied the knot. Once everyone was outside, Mercedes throw her banquet and no one other than Kurt Hummel; her best friend caught it. She laughed and shot Blaine a look that read _soon_. She and Finn hopped into the limousine waving goodbye to their friends and family.

Finn popped open one of the champagne bottles, pouring them both a glass. Mercedes rested on Finn chest his arms wrapped around her; they both stared at their wedding bands. Her diamond sparkling from the lighting.

"Back in high school if anyone told me we'd end up married to each other I would have called them a loser and a liar. I was so busy chasing after Rachel, when I should have been chasing you" Finn said as he took another sip from his glass. "You weren't ready for this diva; and I wouldn't have given you a chance anyway I was with Sam. "She replied while she played with their hands

In high school they really didn't acknowledge each other, they had steady relationships. Finn didn't know what he even wanted back then, it always came down to Quinn and Rachel. Then by junior year Mercedes managed to get Sam. Sam was nothing but a sweetheart she was her first love, her first everything. But as time went on they grew apart, and she was heartbroken. They planned their whole future together, going to same college, talking about marriage and kids. It took her a while to get over it, being with Sam made her oh so girly. To get away from all things Sam she chose a college on the other side of the states, New York; there she ran into the one and only Finn Hudson. Their relationship was some romantic cliché movie down to the tee. Finn helped Mercedes get over Sam as nothing more than a friend, then as months went by they built up feelings for one another. He's been in love with her ever since 9/19/2013. Who knew five years down the road they would be here, married. She was everything to him and more. He finally found the girl who didn't play mind games with him. He couldn't trust girls after Quinn & Rachel; they broke him to much with their infidelity. They didn't even notice the car stopped during their remembering of the past and stepped out of the limo.

They walked into their reception; the first couples to attack them were Burt and Carole. They've always loved Mercedes since he was Kurt's best friend but now they had her as a daughter in law.

"I'm so glad he chosen you Cedes or I would have one of those god-awful girls as my daughter in law" Carole cried into Mercedes as she wrapped her into a hug. We all had to laugh at that, my mom always held a dislike for them ever since high school.

"I have always kept him in line Carole, plus I love him more than anything in the world." I told her as I kissed Finn.

We walked over to the rest of our wedding party noticing our two open seats. We sat and chatted reminiscing on the good old days in Lima. Everyone was so supportive of our relationship before we got married, hell half of the people didn't know we were even in a relationship. It was time for our first dance and I was so anxious! Everyone remember how horrible a dancer Finn was in high school he took a few months of dancing lesson for tonight. He grabbed my hand and led us into the middle of the floor.

_I Will Never Find another Lover _

_Sweeter Than You _

_Sweeter Than You _

_And I Will Never Find another Lover _

_More Precious than You _

_More Precious than You _

_Girl You Are... _

_Close To Me you're like My Mother, _

_Close To Me you're like My Father, _

_Close To Me You're like My Sister, _

_Close To Me You're Like My Brother _

_And You Are The Only One My Everything _

_And For You This Song I Sing..._

We danced so perfectly in the rhyme of the song, Finn singing the song in my ear causing me to chuckle. Everyone was cheering Finn on his dance noticing he got so much better_. _

_All My Life _

_I Prayed For Someone Like You _

_And I Thank God _

_That I..That I Finally Found You _

_All My Life _

_I Prayed For Someone Like You _

_And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too _

_Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

I couldn't stop the tears that fell. This was so romantic, I'm so in love with him. He's been my rock, my shelter for so long. I don't know what I would do without him. Every fight or little argument was just the price to pay for a love like ours, it wasn't like we fought daily. No other man could make me feel more in love then Finn, My husband.


End file.
